


Adventure 2

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Adventure, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Adventure 2

Clint always had a sense of adventure.   
Even as a little boy,  
He was always exploring.   
His father didn't like it of course.   
His curiosity has got him in trouble,  
But also helped him,  
Discover things and secrets.  
His sense of adventure just increased,   
When they joined the circus.  
It was going to new places.  
This also caused him to be a spy.  
Seeking thrill and fun.  
Discovering people's secrets.  
And taking them.  
He is an assassin  
Who has a signature.   
But he is never found.


End file.
